Bill And Ben's Christmas Adventure
'Bill And Ben's Christmas Adventure '''is the eighteenth and final episode of Series 1. Plot One cold December's morning the engines were waiting for the firelighter Bill is complaining about their firelighter is late but James tells him that the cold actually woke them up early. Ben then decide to take their minds off the weather by talking about warm things in hopes that they will feel less cold as a result. Percy lists off some things known for keeping away the cold and his mind soon turns to scarves which Bill thought that he needed one. Later as Bill was shunting Gordon's Coaches He complains about his cold funnel to Gordon telling him he wants a scarf. Gordon tells Bill that engines do not wear scarves but Bill replies saying that they do. At the Station some visitors had came to take some photos of the engines and waiting for their baggage but unkowned to them Bill was going surprise the Coaches but crashed into the baggage Characters * Bill And Ben * James * Gordon * Henry * Sir Topham Hatt * Mrs Kindley * Thomas * Toby * Percy * Terence * Luke (''Does not speak) * Lily (Does not speak) * Rosie (Does not speak) * Pip And Emma (Cameo) * Dustin (Cameo) * Connor (Cameo) * Emily (Cameo) * Ten Cents (Cameo) * Lord Stinker (Cameo) * Henrietta (Cameo) * Victoria (Cameo) * Ryan (Cameo) * Bulgy (Cameo) * Bertie (Cameo) * Harold (Cameo) * Thumper (Cameo) * Jack (Cameo) * Alfie (Cameo) * Patrick (Cameo) * Trevor (Cameo) * Caroline (Cameo) * Algy (Cameo) * Whiff (Cameo) * The Ballast Spreader (Cameo) * BoCo (Cameo) * Oliver (Cameo) * Toad (Cameo) * Samson (Cameo) * Mavis (Cameo) * Duck (Cameo) * Arry And Bert (Cameo) * Frankie (Cameo) * Diesel 10 (Cameo) * Splatter And Dodge (Cameo) * Lady (Cameo) * Caitlin (Cameo) * Edwin (Cameo) * Kirean (Stock Footage Cameo) * Larry (Stock Footage Cameo) * Neville (Stock Footage Cameo) * Annie And Clarabel (Stock Footage Cameo) * Theodore (Deleted Scene Cameo) * Mrs Kindley's Daughter (Mentioned) Locations * Ffarquhar * Tidmouth Sheds * Kapford Station * Ffarquhar Sheds * Elsbridge Viaduct * Mrs Kindley's Cottage * Bournemouth (Mentioned) Trivia * An ERTL Postman Pat's van is seen at the scene were Bill had his incident at Knapford. * Stock Footage from the Thomas's Christmas Party remake is used. * Stock Footage from the Thomas & Friends episode A Scarf For Percy as well as photos from Make Someone Happy & Happy Ever After are used. * References to Percy & The Trousers Mrs Kindley's Christmas Thomas's Christmas Party & Happy Ever After are made. * A sound effect from the SpongeBob SquarePants episode Fools In April is used when Gordon is laughing at Bill. * This episode is the first appearance of Pip And Emma's shed next to Tidmouth Sheds * Dustin's whistle & the sound effect from the scene were Lily is passing Bill were recorded in Trainz 06. * A not funny didn't laugh remix of the DK rap is heard after Bill says Like how silly we look when our funnel turn into icicles. * This episode is the last of some things: ** The last episode to air in the 2010s. ** The last appearance of the original Plarail Percy. ** The last time were Edward has his old face. ** The last time where the engines's lips don't move. Goofs * COPPA is said wrong in the warning. * Seansmodels is not credited in the end credits.